The Gatekeepers: Worlds of Evil
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Matt is being hunted down by someone, no one knows who. Out of nowhere, the Gatekeepers appear and save them, but it looks like another gate is in Japan. They also say that Ms. Ashwood sensed that there were more than just the five Gatekeepers, and now they're trying to get to them before the Old Ones do. What does this have to do with other worlds, though?


The Gatekeepers: Worlds of Evil

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, this is my first Gatekeepers story (Power of Five in other places). I'm still reading the series, so I hope I get the characters right (I'm in the middle of Nightrise). Tell me if I don't please, and no flames. I DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Plus, I'm been so busy working on another story of mine, _Fossil Fighters: Return of the Champions_, but now I've gotten hooked on Alex Rider and the Gatekeepers so... Yeah. Enough rambling! Starting story now!**

* * *

The Digidestined were meeting once again in the park, it being a year after they defeated MaloMyotismon. Davis, Ken, Tai, and Sora were playing Soccer with their digimon, Matt had brought his harmonica and was playing in as he, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon laid under a tree, listening to the music, and the others were talking while sitting on the ground in a circle. None knew what was about to happen, however. Above, on a nearby roof:

"Are you sure that is him? He does not really look like the boy in the picture, even though he may have the same nickname." one man said with a Spanish accent, squatting beside another man, who was holding a sniper rifle that was pointed at the kids.

"I am sure. You see those monsters, like the ones everyone saw a year ago? The boy may have hidden and somehow gotten his own monster friend, disguising himself as someone else. Besides, if it is not him, though I think he _will_ be here, he may protect them." The first man nodded at his partner, who had a German accent.

"Alright, though I am not comforted by the feeling that we have to kill children not directly involved in this."

"It will be over before you have time to cry in sorrow. You are not the only one who does not like this, but I am used to it." he said, now aiming the barrel and looking through the cross-hairs, "Besides, I am going to give them a small warning before I kill him. If the others get in the way, they will also have to face the same fate."

* * *

The first warning they had were the digimon; they had stopped what they were doing and stiffened, looking around. Everyone was confused until the tree right above Matt's head exploded. Everyone cried out and Matt, having experience dodging digimon attacks, dived out of the way as the splinters flew. The ground just a few inches from his head blew and his digivice started glowing.

"Gabumon double warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!" He stepped in front of Matt, looking around for the threat, which allowed Matt to sit up as his friends ran to him in worry.

"Matt!" T.K. said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what happened?" Joe was pale as he looked at what happened to the tree.

"Matt..." he said, "I think you were just shot at."

"What?!" he said as everyone else was shocked, "Who would want to hurt me?! Maybe even _kill_ me?!"

* * *

"You missed. Now that monster is protecting him." The first man said, both of them looking at what happened.

"You worry too much. They will want to leave the park and when they do, we will follow them and I will kill the boy this time."

"You had better, as we are getting paid quite a lot for this precaution."

"I know. When I shoot, I do not miss thrice."

"Third time is the charm, as Americans say. And, we must watch out for the monsters. They will protect the kids from now on, since some of them will think that we are not done with them."

"Smart for them, but it will not matter." he pulled out a phone and handed it to the first man, "Call the others and make sure that they follow the kids, though. We need to keep our eyes on them, more than just the two of us. Besides, if we lose them, they will take care of the group." He nodded and punched in a number.

* * *

"Alright, now I'm scared. Maybe we should go home, since we don't have much cover here." Mimi said.

"We'll need to keep an eye out, since the gunman might still be after you, Matt." MetalGarurumon said, "I'll stay in my Mega form, just in case."

"I have no argument, but maybe I should become my Mega form, too." Agumon said.

"It's a good idea, since you have armor, too." Tai said. Agumon nodded and double warp-digivolved to WarGreymon. V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon also Armor-digivolved to help protect them.

"Everyone, keep an eye out. No one's hurting us, or Matt, on my watch." Nefertimon said. Everyone nodded and started off quickly, not wanting to stick around or become an easy target.

* * *

When they were passing in front of the school was when the digimon sensed something was wrong. They all tensed and stopped, looking around.

"Something's not right." Flamedramon said.

"Can you see if the gunman is here?" Izzy asked.

"No. He could be anywhere." Shurimon said.

"Wait..." Digmon looked towards the school, "If he wanted to stay out of sight when he attacks, the school would be his best vantage point."

"You don't think-" Kari didn't have time to finish as several shots range out and Flamedramon, Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Shurimon, and Nefertimon dedigivolved and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flinched, WarGreymon's armored hand trailing down to his left lower leg. Davis and the others picked up their injured digimon, who were unconscious.

"The shots hit the others, but they glanced off my armor." MetalGarurumon said.

"Since I'm a Mega, they didn't dedigivolve me, but I did get hit." WarGreymon said, "If they hit me a few more times, I'll dedigivolve."

"We need to move. If we stay here in the open any longer, we won't last." Izzy said. They all started running, keeping an eye out for the attackers.

* * *

"Nice shot. But, you still missed him."

"Remember what I said? I will not miss the third time. And, where are the others?"

"They are hiding near where the kids' homes are, ready to take them out."

"Good. If they somehow manage to get away, they will be cut down if they head to their homes."

* * *

"I just wish I knew why someone would want to kill me." Matt said as they started to slow down, now close to the apartment where T.K., Cody, and Yolei stayed. It was the closest to the park.

"We do, too. You haven't done anything to get anyone mad, have you?" Wormmon asked.

"Except the occasional times with you guys, no."

"What about your band?" Davis asked.

"Nope."

"Your fangirls?" Tai asked. Matt gave him a glare.

"Of course not."

"Guys, I just had a thought. It they knew that we were at the park, do you think they may know where we live and might be waiting?" Joe asked. They stopped and looked at each other.

"You have a point. Maybe we should-" More shots rang out and WarGreymon dedigivolved, MetalGarurumon roaring in pain.

"Agumon!" Tai picked up his buddy, even though he was pretty heavy and now unconscious.

"We need to get out of here. If I get hit once again, we might be done for. I'm the last one with armor that's small enough to protect you guys without busting down buildings." MetalGarurumon said.

"Let's duck down an alley; they might not be able to get us there." Palmon said. They nodded and headed down a random one, hoping to not get shot at anymore. MetalGarurumon as limping from both his front right foot and back left foot. Once they deemed they were save, Joe checked out the digimon.

"They don't seem to be hurt anymore, but you need to stay off your feet, MetalGarurumon." The digimon nodded at his orders.

"Wasn't planning on staying on my feet, anyway." He then looked to his partner, "How are you doing, Matt?"

"A bit shaken, but fine. Thanks, buddy." MetalGarurumon let out a soft growl as Matt pat him on the head.

"No problem. I just wish I knew who was attacking us."

"We all want to know. I just wish we knew..." Ken said.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, they decided to try to venture out from the alley. Nothing happened, so they walked farther out.

"Think they're gone?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't know." Gomamon said, "I think we should get moving, so we aren't sitting ducks."

"Why don't we just fly away?" Tentomon asked.

"If we do, they could shoot us down." Sora said, "It's not worth the risk."

"Well, we need to get somewhere permanently safe so I can dedigivolve. I'm as tired as it is, not to be complaining or anything." MetalGarurumon said, still limping.

"It won't be much longer, big guy." Matt told him.

"Let's head outside the city. Maybe they won't be there and we can rest." Cody said.

"I hope so." T.K. said. They started walking, Matt helping MetalGarurumon with his limp.

"Just go easy. I don't want you hurting yourself worse than you are already." Matt told him as he tried to limp faster with stinging results.

"No. I'm one of the only ones who isn't that affected by bullets, so it's my job to protect you guys."

"You're pushing yourself. If you do that, you won't be much good when we need you the most." MetalGarurumon frowned, but sighed and slowed his limping.

"Alright." They then noticed how far behind the others they had become. They were at least one and a half yards behind them.

"Guys, mind slowing down? We're behind you by several feet." Matt said.

"Sorry. I guess we just want to get out of here." Kari said as they stopped to let them catch up. However, the digimon stiffened and looked around, MetalGarurumon tensing.

"They're here again." Wormmon said.

"Matt, stay close to me." MetalGarurumon said, and his tone left no room for argument. Matt wasn't going to argue, anyway. There were several shots, but each was met with clangs as they were deflected off MetalGarurumon's armor. They came from all over the place, so MetalGarurumon couldn't tell where the shooters were. The only places where they could actually hurt him were his feet and lower jaw, since they were the only parts of him uncovered. The shooters had gotten lucky the second time, but now they weren't hitting him.

_Why aren't they hitting my weak points? _he thought, _They learned where they were last time, so why not now? Do they have some sort of plan that's supposed to distract me? Or, are these different shooters?_

* * *

"It's practically indestructible!" a man on a nearby building was talking into a phone, also aiming at MetalGarurumon. Half of them were trying to take down the digimon while the others were going to go for Matt.

"Aim for its feet; we managed to hurt it that way. Hit it enough and it'll go back to normal." a person with a English accent said on the other side of the phone.

"Good, because I don't want to see this thing angry at me."

"You don't take it down and it will be." The call ended and the man went back to aiming.

* * *

MetalGarurumon cried out as his feet were hit, and soon he had dedigivolved himself. Matt lifted up Gabumon into his arms.

"We're not defenseless, but if you guys digivolve, they'll shoot you down." Ken said to the digimon that were awake.

"We're dead meat if we don't do something." Davis said. Then, they heard footsteps from a nearby alley. They tensed, ready to fight if needed, when a boy, who looked to be about 16, came out of the shadows. He had tanned skin, black hair, equally black eyes, a short-sleeved green shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He seemed anxious, but happy to see them.

"I'm glad I found you. Please, you have to follow me." he said with a Spanish accent.

"Why should we?" Tai's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but was interrupted when another gunshot echoed through the air and the pavement beside Matt cracked.

"Please! If you don't want to be killed, you must trust me." They quickly glanced at each other before nodding. He nodded back and made a motion for them to follow him, which they did. They ran down the alley until he stopped and lifted a manhole cover out of the ground, showing the sewers beneath.

"The only way out of here with out being shot is through here. I'm sorry I couldn't find a better way." the boy said.

"Just as long as we live, it's fine." Sora said. They followed the boy into the underground tunnels and closed the lid behind them, where it was pitch black. A light from a flashlight sliced through the darkness as the boy turned on a flashlight.

"We should be safe, but we still need to keep moving, in case they found out where we went. By the way, my name is Pedro." The 'Destined introduced themselves and their digimon, but Pedro didn't seem surprised by the digimon.

"Where are we going to go? They might be waiting for us near our homes, ready to kill us. I have no idea where we can go." Joe said.

"I know a place, but we must get outside the city first. Follow me, please." They did so, not having much of an option.

* * *

_**Like I said, my first Gatekeepers story. What do you think? Read &amp; Review, readers!**_


End file.
